Hunger for a strawberry
by Anime in Love FOREVER
Summary: ONE SHOT This takes place when Easter are after Ikuto and he is secretly staying in Amu's room. He acts like he normally does a huge pervert. He is hungry for something he finds more delicious than anything els...! Plus maybe some extra one-shots along the way.
1. Chapter 1:Ikuto is hungry

**Me: This is my first fanfic I hope you enjoy... although it's very short and only a one shot but I promise my other stories will be better.**

**Ikuto:*Bursts out laughing* You think people will like this junk! As if!**

**Amu: Shut up! Anime in Love FOREVER worked really hard to write this story!**

**Ikuto: Urgh fine... well at least the story is about me and my little strawberry.**

**Amu: Pervert! I have Tadase remember...!**

**Ikuto: Oh yeah the kiddy king *rolls eyes***

**Me: let's just get on with the disclaimer and let the audiance read the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara!**

**Me: again enjoy the story**

* * *

Amu had just come back from a meeting with the guardians. She had stopped by a Taiyaki store before returning home to get a certain cat- boy a snack.

"Ikuto I'm home!" said Amu. No reply. "I…Ikuto" said Amu worriedly. "Welcome home honey!" screamed Ikuto cheerfully before pushing her on to the bed and going on top of her. "H…honey?" said Amu nervously. "That's right because your sweet like honey plus you have beautiful honey eyes." Smirked Ikuto. Amu's face reddened violently as he leaned closer. There lips were only inches away but Amu pushed him away before he could do anything further to her. "Aww your so cold." wined Ikuto. "P…pervert!" stuttered Amu. Ikuto chuckled at her response.

"I… umm got y…you some taiyaki since you haven't eaten in so long." said Amu. Yoru rushed to Amu and grabbed the delicious snack from her hands before gobbling away. "No thanks." Said Ikuto crossing his arms and looking away. "Your not hungry?" said Amu a little bit concerned. "It's not that, It's just that I don't want Taiyaki." Replied Ikuto. "W…what would you like then?" asked Amu. "Would you really like to know Amu _koi_." said Ikuto in a seductive manner. "H…hai." replied Amu trying to ignore the way he spoke. "Could I have a strawberry?" he asked. "I…I don't have any." Replied Amu. "Yes you do I've seen one." said Ikuto in a slightly mischievous voice. "You have?" said Amu who was quiet confused. "Yes I have and she's standing right in front of me." Smirked Ikuto.

Amu's face went red when he said that and she slowly backed away from him until she hit the wall. He walked towards her until he was only inches away from her. "Will you give me what I want?" He asked. Amu didn't reply she just blushed like crazy. He leaned in close so that there lips were slightly touching. This time Amu couldn't push him away, she was frozen and couldn't move at all. Suddenly he kissed her softly. Amu was in shock. At first she didn't do anything but then she tried to push him away. However she couldn't his grip on her was too strong. Finally after a bit of struggling she gave up and kissed back. As soon as she did Ikuto slid his tongue in Amu's mouth and deepened the kiss.

Finally he broke the kiss to see Amu red all over like a strawberry. "Did you like it?" smirked Ikuto. There was no answer. "Come on you know you liked it!" chuckled Ikuto. "B…baka!" yelled Amu so loud that the house shook. Everyone sweat dropped. Amu ignored Ikuto the rest of the night and then fell fast asleep. Unfortunately as she drifted off to dream land the perverted cat-boy with midnight blue hair sneaked into her bed…

The end.


	2. Chapter 2: A second first date

**Me: Just another one-shot I wrote cuz I was bored**

**Ikuto: *Reads chapter* chapter well at least it's longer than the other one.**

**Amu: *blushes* this story is...**

**Ikuto: come on say something already**

**Amu:..**

**Me: We'll snap her back to Earth after the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara cuz if I did Nagihiko would look atleast a little bit like a dude.**

* * *

"Thanks for giving me a second chance our other date was a disaster!" laughed Ikuto. "Yeah whatever... I...I don't even think much about that date...he...hehe...!"  
chuckled Amu nervously. She blushed wildly thinking back to there other date.

**FLASH BACK...**  
Amu and Ikuto had just come back from Utau's concert. She sang 'My heartful song.' then they went to Utau's after party. Everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves.  
The party was also being filmed on Live TV. Utau was busy arguing with Kukai and Ran,Miki,Su and Dia were busy chasing after Yoru who stole a picture off Miki.

"Soooooooooooooo... do you still play violin...? I mean I haven't heard you play for a while so I was just asking." asked Amu trying to start a conversation. "Yeah I recently wrote a song for you I hope you'll let me play it for you sometime..." replied Ikuto. "Y...yeah I'd love to hear you p...play." stuttered Amu. The two were completely red even Ikuto. "I...ummm really... like...liked the concert my heartful song was really great much better than the songs she sang in Easter." Smiled Amu.  
"Yeah I remember when she sang it to me when she was little and I played my violin along side her." said Ikuto happily.

Suddenly the music changed slower and couples were slow dancing. "Shall we dance my princess?" asked Ikuto reaching out his hand to her. "I...I'd love too." replied Amu as her blush reddened.

The two danced the night away happily. However Ikuto wasn't the best dancer and slipped before falling on top of her. Everyone stared at them. Amu began to sweat nervously not knowing what to say. "This isn't what it looks like!" yelled Ikuto. People began to murmur things about them "Why is he on top of her..." "What the heck! There on live TV for heaven sake and there gonna do _that_!" Amu grew even nervous than she already was she had no idea what to do. She backed away from Ikuto slowly until she hit the dessert table. All the cakes and things fell on top of her and everyone started to laugh. Amu was completely humiliated. This had been her worst and most embarrassing date ever.

**END FLASHBACK**

Amu sweat dropped at the memory. Then a handsome waiter young waiter with short black hair, a smart white shirt, black tie and blazer came to the table. "What can I get you and this lovely young lady?" asked the man. Amu blushed slightly. Ikuto became angry and glared at the waiter. "Stop flirting already!" he yelled. "I wasn't flirting I was just trying to be nice!" he yelled back. "Stay away from my Amu!" Ikuto shouted. "I don't like this pink haired freak anyway!" He yelled and that made Amu a bit mad but she didn't want to get involved in the argument so stayed quiet and calm. After a while of arguing they finally took there orders with another waiter that is. Amu skimmed through the menu until she found what she wanted. "I would just like a simple bowl of chicken soup please." she asked politly. "Yeah same for me." said Ikuto plainly. The waiter nodded but before he left Ikuto whispered something in his ear. "Alright then sir." he replied after hearing what Ikuto whispered to him.

Soon the waiter arrived with food but Amu was very confused. "Why is there only one plate and one spoon!" she asked nervously. "We have to feed each other." smirked Ikuto. "Fine you eat it all I wasn't that hungry anyway!" Amu replied angrily as she watched Ikuto slurp up spoons of the soup. However Amu's stomach began to growl and she gave in and agreed in feeding him other and letting him feed her. Soon dinner ended and beautiful music began playing. "Wanna dance?" asked Ikuto. Amu almost took his hand but then hesitated remembering what happened in there last date. "Don't worry I took a couple...dance lessons to stop you know what from happening again." said Ikuto winking at Amu. Amu sighed in relief before taking Ikuto's hand to dance. She felt like a fairy tale princess as she danced with him. He danced much more elegantly now even when he twirled her it was full of such grace. When he dipped her into his arms she couldn't help but stare into his dazzling blue orbs.

The couple soon ended there dance and blushed at each other. "Let's go." said Ikuto softly. "What! we're going already!" wined Amu. "Not exactly I've just got another surprise for you." replied Ikuto. Amu smiled before following Ikuto. He led her to the park in which Amu first heard Ikuto play the violin. Amu looked around puzzled. Ikuto took out his violin and began playing the most enchanting melody ever. "Remember that song I said I wrote for you that was it." Said Ikuto. "...Ikuto..." blushed Amu.

Ikuto then picked her up bridal style and took her home. He character changed with Yoru allowing him to jump up to Amu's balcony with his cat reflexes. He put her down gently before pressing his lips against Amu's. "Jan!" he yelled as he jumped off Amu's balcony. "Arrigato..." Mumbled Amu. Then suddenly a thought struck her. "Oh mu God Guys I forgot to break up with Tadase and I bet he saw the TV date!" Shouted Amu. Her charas sweat dropped. "Yaaaaaaaaaaa!" she yelled out her balcony for everyone to hear...

The end.

* * *

**Me: Hope you enjoyed**

**Amu: Uh huh**

**Ikuto: I think she's still lost it**

**Me: Yeah but she'll come back to earth next one-shot**

**Amu: *Reads chapter again and starts laughing like crazy* I had no idea you were so clumsy Ikuto!**

**Me: Yep she's back**

**Ikuto: And annoying **

**Amu: What was that...*glares at Ikuto***

**Ikuto: N...nothing**

**Yoru: Hi ~ Nya R&R**

**Me: What the heck! first Su now you... Urgh whatever just... what he said (The Su thing happened in chapter one of Amuto or Tadamu? the blossom of true love just so you know). **


	3. Chapter 3:An unexpected birthday surpris

_**Important note:**_ **The reason this story is called Hunger for a strawberry when there are other one-shots on this is because hunger for a strawberry is the main one-shot which depending on the amount of positive reviews I get on that one-shot I might write into a complete story which if I do write it will be called Ikuto's chase for love vs the death rebel plan also I'm going to write 11 one-shots altogether I want you guys to vote on 1 of the other 10 one-shots which you think is best so that I might make into a future possible story. I'll let you know if I'll write Ikuto's chase for love vs the death rebel plan is written and which one-shot is the winner for the chance to be in a future possible story if I decide to write one on a note in the last one-shot. If I do you'll have to wait a while because I'm working on another story that I'm thinking about posting. It's shugo chara! obviously and called Fear! Pain! Sorrow! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara.**

* * *

Amu, Rima and Utau were going to be hanging out all day. They were going to go shopping, watch a movie, grab a bight to eat, go shopping again and then finally go to the beach. The truth was that Rima and Utau were trying to keep Amu busy while there other friends prepared a surprise party for her. "Oh my god! Look at this apricot coloured dress with red roses! It would look perfect for you!" Squealed Rima enthusiastically. "Umm it's very nice… but it's way out of my character and besides I already have one because my mom wanted me to wear more frilly things." Sighed Amu as Rima and Utau dragged her along to other stores. Then Utau and Rima found something that really caught there eyes. "Look at those charm bracelets they go together to symbolize friendship and the hearts on them go together to make a four leaf clover! We could buy them and give the fourth one to Yaya!" squeaked Rima. "Yeah! Let's buy them!" shouted Utau excitedly. Amu sighed before agreeing. "Fine… besides the idea of a four leaf clover reminds me of the humpty lock and the dumpty key…" said Amu with a slight blush on her face. Utau and Rima both grinned at each other when they realized who Amu was thinking about but didn't say anything about it. "Let's go then! The bracelets won't be waiting for us forever!" cheered Ran enthusiastically.

Soon they went to watch a movie but Utau and Rima kept arguing over which film to watch. "Let's watch the new comedy a wedding disaster!" yelled Rima. "Know way! Let's watch the popular horror movie I heard about! Spirits of know return! It's 3D!" argued Utau. "How about since it's Amu's birthday we let her choose the movie desu." Said Su sensibly. Utau and Rima sighed before nodding there heads in agreement. "How about that one…?" blushed Amu pointing to a poster of a man with light brown hair and green eyes holding a violin titled: A poor violinists one shot at true love. Rima and Utau burst out into laughter because they new the reason why Amu wanted to watch it. "W…what's so funny?!" screamed Amu. "You really love Ikuto don't Ya!" laughed Utau. "N…no! Of course n…not w…why would I love a pervert like him?!" stuttered Amu. Nervously. The three of them watched the movie and Amu blushed the whole way through.

After a bit of shopping the three went to get a bight to eat. They sat down and munched onto there burgers and chips. "So do you like Ikuto?" Rima asked curiously. "Umm…I…I don't know." Replied Amu. "What do you mean you don't know?" asked Utau. "I…it's just that whenever he's around I get this strange feeling in my heart…but on the other hand I also get very angry at him because he always teases me." Said Amu. "Looks like you really do have feelings for him…" smirked Utau. "Really?" asked Amu. "Duh!" replied Rima. Amu sighed. 'Maybe there right…' Thought Amu before her face turned red. Utau and Rima both giggled at the blushing Amu. They both new what Amu was thinking.

Afterword's the girls raced off to the beach wearing there best swim suits however as soon as they arrived they found that the beach was packed. "Urgh I guess we'll have to leave then…" sighed Amu. Rima and Utau began to sweat hard nervously. "Rima you distract Amu while I call the others to see if the party's ready." Whispered Utau. Rima nodded her head before racing off to Amu. "Hey Kukai how's the party going? We're running out of ideas on how to keep Amu busy." Asked Utau. "We're not quit done yet but Ikuto's big surprise has been set up and prepared you can just skip to that." Replied Kukai. "Fine…" said Utau before hanging up.

"Let's go…!" shouted Utau excitedly. "What are you doing… are the party preparations done for Amu yet?" whispered Rima. "Know but Ikuto's plans are ready so we're gonna to that…" Utau whispered back. Rima and Utau hurriedly drove Amu home.

Amu was about to open the door when she noticed a note on the floor it said: _Follow the rose petals and catnip to find your birthday surprise_. 'Huh rose petals catnip?' thought Amu. Then she turned around to find a trail of Rose petals and catnip on the ground. Amu gasped but followed the trail curious to find out what was waiting for her at the other end. She was so focused in following the trail that she had not noticed how long she had been gone.

Finally she reached the end of the trail and she found a white gate covered in cherry blossoms. On the gate she found another note it said _Open the gate to find your surprise._ Amu took a deep breath before opening the gate.

When she opened it she found the most beautiful flower garden she had ever seen with butterflies and birds everywhere. Amu's mouth gapped open as she stared at everything in admiration. "Oh my goodness…" she gasped. "You like it!" said a voice. Amu jumped at the voice before turning around. She then noticed a boy with midnight blue hair, cat ears and a tale. "Ikuto! You did this…" blushed Amu. "Yeah… now come with me." He said softly before grabbing Amu's arm and dragging her off to the edge of the hill. "Hey!" she shouted angrily. "Look." Said Ikuto calmly pointing to the edge of the hill they were on. Amu turned around to see the most breath taking view ever. "I…Ikuto…I don't know what to say…" cried Amu. "Then don't just watch this beautiful sunset with me." Smiled Ikuto. Amu went bright red but smiled slightly. The two watched the sunset and looked at the view hand in hand with Amu's head on his shoulder. After a while Ikuto gasped. "It's 10:00pm you only have 2 hour left of your birthday!" shouted Ikuto. "Yeah…so?" asked Amu. "Everyone's waiting for you at your house!" he yelled. "They… are?" asked Amu confused. Ikuto didn't reply he just dragged Amu off again.

They soon arrived at Amu's house and when she opened the door everyone jumped up and yelled "Surprise!" Amu was so happy. All her friends had put together a surprise party for her and got her a lot of wonderful gifts. She, Rima, Utau and Yaya wore there charm bracelets which they got from town earlier. Then Amu received her gifts. Tadase got her a black girly heart shaped x clip, Utau wrote and sang a song for her, Naghiko/Nadeshiko performed a Japanese classical dance for her, Rima did a comedy act for her during a character change with Kusukusu as well as giving her some gag manga, Kukai gave her some sports equipment, Yaya got her some candy although she ate most of it herself and Ikuto gave her a golden necklace with a locked the shape of a cats head on it.

Amu looked inside her locket but the picture confused her. "A…p…picture of…m…me and T…tadase?" stuttered Amu. "H…hai because he's the one you have a place in your heart for he's the one you-" Said Ikuto before being cut off by Amu who pressed her lips against his. Amu blushed and Ikuto yes I mean Ikuto went completely red. "I love you…" said Amu softly. "Y…you do?" asked Ikuto unsurely. "Hai!" squealed Amu happily. "I love you too…" replied Ikuto joyfully. Everyone chuckled at the couple and Ikuto and Amu went red from embarrassment. Then everyone including Ikuto and Amu burst into laughter. Everyone was very happy especially Amu. This had been her best birthday ever and if she could have it her way it would last forever.

The end.

**Me: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot.**

**Ikuto: What the heck is up with my character! I don't blush and stuff urgh!**

**Amu: I like that character better though**

**Ikuto: *blushes* you do?**

**Me: Your doing it again... *chuckles mischeiviously***

**Amu: *glares at Anime in Love Forever* stop it your scaring Ikuto koi!**

**Me and Ikuto: Ikuto KOI!**

**Amu: *blushes* N... no I meant Ikuto just Ikuto ha ha ha!**

**Me: Right... *chuckles***

**Ikuto and Amu: *stare at each other and blush*Stop it!**

**Me: *grins and chuckles* R&R**


End file.
